


You Idiot

by Delilah2040



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Buck, Buck and May are basically siblings, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Crack, Eddie Diaz is Bad at Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evan "Buck" Buckley is Bad at Feelings, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delilah2040/pseuds/Delilah2040
Summary: "You love me," He says again this time in a whisper before he looks up at Buck in shock and sudden realisation, "You love me and you don't think I love you too?" Eddie all but shoulds at Buck."Wait, what are you on about Eds," Buck replies, eyebrows furrowed in his the 'innocent confusion' face that the team was accustomed to."You idiot," Eddie throws his hands up in the air, "All this time I've been so obviously in love with you, I thought you were just trying to be nice! But you didn't even realise I was in love with you! how can one person be so smart yet so oblivious!""Me oblivious?" Buck retaliates, "I've been obviously in love with you too and you didn't notice either! so maybe you're the idiot!" Buck shouts back.or the one where Buck confesses his love for Eddie to May and Eddie overhears.
Relationships: Albert Han/May Grant (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley & May Grant (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 360
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	You Idiot

It was a nice day, the sun wasn't out but it was perfectly drowsy outside, Buck had finished all the chores around the firehouse and was making himself a cup of hot chocolate in preparation to sit down, read his book and wait for the team to get back.

He was man behind again today, not because he was in trouble, but because it was simply his turn on the rotation.

"Hello? is anyone here?" He hears a soft familiar voice that makes him look up from measuring out the chocolate powder.

"May? Hey kid, what are you doing here?" Buck asks as he sees May walking up the steps, as usual with her perfectly done hair and makeup and impeccable sense of fashion. That was definitely something she got from Athena.

Only this time, her pink painted lips weren't pulled up in the corners forming a smile, instead, they were pulled down in a deep frown and her eyes were watery with unshed tears.

"Is Bobby here?" She replies, her arms wrapped around herself in a self-soothing manner.

"No, they're out on a call," Buck answers softly watching as her expression falls even more. "I'm making hot chocolate, do you want some? I'm sure it won't be too long until they're back,"

She looks at him contemplatively. She had come here to get some advice and maybe comfort from Bobby, she loved her mum and dad but she couldn't exactly talk boys with them, plus, Bobby was far more in touch with his emotions. But here Buck was, eyes full of empathy and kindness and the offer of a warm sugary drink on this cold day, it was hard to say no.

So she just nods, a small, almost imperceptible nod. Buck gives her a smile and turns back to the kitchen pulling out a second mug.

"If you want to talk about whatever's upsetting you, I'm happy to listen, if you want to just sit together and drink hot chocolate and hang, we can do that too," Buck tells her without turning around.

When he does turn around to give May her drink, he's confronted with the sight of her eyes turned up to the sky in a last-ditch attempt to hold back the tears. An attempt which was clearly failing judging by the shiny trails down her cheeks.

"Come on, lets sit on the couch,"

Buck sits down first, placing their mugs on the coffee table in front of them. He's surprised when May sits right next to him tucking her feet up under herself. She starts quietly sobbing to herself and so Buck pulls her into his side as he would with Christopher when they watch movies together. He lets May cry into his shoulder rubbing her back.

"God I feel so stupid," She chuckles humorlessly into his shoulder.

"No, you aren't May, feelings aren't stupid, they're never stupid," Buck whispers into her hair. They were the words he wished someone had told him.

"These feelings are stupid," She argues back.

"Do you want to tell me what they are? these stupid feelings?"

May hesitates. She might be comfortable here being comforted by this man but she wasn't sure she could open up to him. He was lovely and kind of course, but he was her parents' friend, not her own.

"I- I've been hanging out with Albert lately," She says after making her decision.

"Chim's brother?" Buck asks slightly shocked feeling May nod against his shoulder. He holds back his slight worry at the fact that May was hanging out with a man several years older than her.

"He's become my best friend, my rock, you remember a couple of years ago when I- with the pills," Buck holds May tighter in response whispering a 'yeah' "He helps me, he's my rock, I- I'm in love with him,"

Buck freezes, "And how does he feel?" He asks softly.

"He was telling me about how hot one of the girls he met at a bar was," May says pulling away from Buck to wipe her tears.

Suddenly things begin to make sense, specifically, Chim coming in this morning telling them a story about how his little brother was being an idiot and trying to make his best friend/ the girl he was in love with jealous by telling her about his hookups to try to see how she felt. Everyone had laughed, no one, including Chim, had any idea who said best friend was.

"Oh May, I'm so sorry, I know it hurts," He says a hand on her shoulder as she sips her still warm hot chocolate.

"You know?" She asks disbelievingly. Evan Buckley didn't exactly look like the type of person someone would not fall head over heels for, if she herself were a few years older she might be in love with him herself, and if she didn't know already that he was basically the property of one Eddie Diaz, even if neither appeared to know it yet.

"Of course I know May, Come on, Maddie has told me how obvious it is that I'm in love with Eddie,"

"Yes, but the difference is that Eddie is also in love with you," Buck's eyebrows raise almost to his hairline.

"Yes and that's why he took Chris's English teacher out on a date last night while I babysat Chris,"

Now it was May's turn to be shocked because those two were so obviously in love with each other it was ridiculous.

The fire truck could be heard returning from its last call but Buck, ever oblivious, didn't notice.

"But that's beside the point May, the point is that you love him and it will hurt seeing him with other people but just because he doesn't love you in that way, doesn't mean he doesn't love you at all. You are beautiful and kind and loveable and even if it isn't Albert, it'll be someone," They weren't the perfect words to say to, those words just didn't exist, but they did help make May feel a bit better about herself. "That being said, maybe you should talk to Albert; if only to clear things up?" Buck suggests trying not to betray what the younger man had told Chim in confidence.

May ignores the second part of what Buck said, instead, turning a curious eye on him. "Did you ever think that maybe Eddie thinks the same about you? That you don't love him the way he loves you and maybe he's trying to find someone else who would,"

"Have you thought that about Albert," Buck fires back. May rolls her eyes. "Yeah but not everyone thinks we're in love like they do with you and Eddie," she replies finishing off her mug with raised eyebrows.

Buck doesn't hear the heavy boots hitting the stairs, too wrapped up in his conversation with May.

"Just because I'm in love with Eddie and he hasn't told me to fuck off does not mean that he loves me too," Buck pouts with a child-like huff. He hears a snort from behind him and May watches in amusement as his eyes go wide and he turns his head so fast she's sure she heard his neck crack.

There standing behind him was his team, Bobby with a soft smile on his face, Hen and Chim with amused grins and Eddie with his jaw dropped in shock. Bobby comes to drop a quick kiss to the top of May's head in greeting before luring her and the rest of the team to the kitchen with the promise of food and effectively leaving Buck and Eddie on their own.

"Uh Eddie, hi, I guess ah, I guess we should talk maybe?" Buck stutters nervously rubbing the back of his neck knowing that he couldn't lie or take back what he said, his only option right now was to fess up and hope for the best.

"You love me?" Eddie asks still demonstrating signs of being in shock.

"Wow straight to the point, do you want to maybe sit first?" Buck attempts to lighten the mood with a little bit of teasing.

"You. Love me," Eddie says but this time it sounds like he's saying it more to himself as his eyebrows furrow and he makes his way around the couch to sit down at Bucks side.

Buck answers with a simple "Yes," this time, going quiet to allow his best friend time to process, even as his heart raced a million miles a minute in his chest.

"You love me," He says again this time in a whisper before he looks up at Buck in shock and sudden realisation, "You love me and you don't think I love you too?" Eddie all but shoulds at Buck, his exclamation loud enough to draw the rest of the team's attention, or at least it would have been if they hadn't already been paying attention.

What could they say, they each had twenty dollars riding on which day they would get together.

"Wait what are you on about Eds," Buck replies, eyebrows furrowed in his the 'innocent confusion' face that the team was accustomed to.

"You idiot," Eddie throws his hands up in the air, "All this time I've been so obviously in love with you, I thought you were just trying to be nice! But you didn't even realise I was in love with you! how can one person be so smart yet so oblivious!"

"Me oblivious?" Buck retaliates, "I've been obviously in love with you too and you didn't notice either! so maybe you're the idiot!" Buck shouts back.

"Are they going to end up fucking or fighting," Chim whispers half amused and half worried to his own best friend.

"Honestly I couldn't tell you," Hen replies watching the exchange with intrigue.

"Well, maybe we should stop being idiots and just kiss already!" Eddie shouts.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine,"

And suddenly they're doing just that, making out so heatedly that Bobby reaches out to cover May's eyes. May just pulls her stepfather's hand down so she can continue to watch drop-jawed.

"Now I can't tell if they are just kissing or fighting," Hen says, head tilted to the side slightly as if watching a tv show.

"They're really going at it aren't they?" Chim says, nose scrunched in mild discussed but still un able to tear his eyes away.

"I feel like we should probably break them up before we have to take that couch out the back and set fire to it," Bobby says making no move to actually do anything.

"Just give them another minute," Hen says whacking her boss on the shoulder lightly.

"Hey, its Thursday, Who won the bet?" Chim asks Hen. Hen immediately pulls out her phone to check what days people had bet on.

Maddie: Monday, Chim: Wednesday, Hen: Friday, Cap: Tuesday, Athena: Saturday/Sunday (She had put an extra $20 hoping that having two days would increase her chances) but the person who bet for Thursday made Hen laugh because she knew for a fact that she hadn't gotten money from them.

next to the day 'Thursday' were three names. Harry, Christopher and Denny.

The three must have seen the note on her phone titled 'when will Buck and Eddie get to whether' when playing on her phone and decided to throw their own two cents in.

"So who won?" May asks curiously.

She laughs and calls out to Eddie, "Eddie Diaz, your son is a menace!" he just holds up his middle finger behind Buck's head in response. "We all owe our money to Chris, Harry and Denny, man those kids are cheeky," Hen says causing Chim to groan in annoyance.

The first thing the kids buy with their winnings is icecream of course. And thankfully, the couch didn't need to be taken outside and burnt, but a week later the bedding on one of the bunks did end up purposefully aflame in a large tin bin.


End file.
